


Just a Text Away

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cell Phones, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Going from the written word to texting...





	Just a Text Away

"The Rosetta Stone?" Bruce cocked his head, giving Tony a confused look. 

"Exactly." Tony mimed shooting a pistol. "Just think Bruce. The Rosetta Stone provided the ability to decipher Egyptian heiroglyphics. And now, what we have we done?" He grabbed his Starkphone and waved it at Bruce. "We've gone from pictograms to letters and cursive and any print - and from that, back to what?" He tapped the screen of his phone and it popped up to a batch of emojis. "Pictograms!" 

Bruce considered. And blinked. And turned away from the computer screen he'd been staring at to stare more completely at Tony. "What do you mean now?" 

"Emojis! Why can't people use _words_?" 

"Why can't they make phone calls, Tony?" 

Tony pursed his lips. Tapped the side of his phone against them. "Because it's more efficient?" 

"Are you sure?" Bruce rested his hands on the keyboard for a few seconds. "What's the difference in calling someone and texting them?" 

Pepper burst into the room in that absolutely powerful way she had, striding over to Tony. He made puppy eyes at her. She seemed to ignore him but Bruce caught the tilting corners of her mouth. "Phone calls are important, Mr. Stark. They allow you to connect with others in a way texts cannot." Her eyebrows flicked up and Tony straightened, all but preening for her. "Personally." 

"I could personally connect with you, Ms. Potts." 

The innuendo dripping off the words made Bruce shake his head. 

Pepper gave Tony The Look. "Dick pictures don't count, Mr. Stark. They're neither words nor pictograms nor the Rosetta Stone, though they're pretty easy to decipher."


End file.
